1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a plurality of through silicon via structures formed in a substrate for internal cooling of a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices get smaller and denser, heat dissipation becomes more and more of an issue. Current methods of dealing with heat dissipation for semiconductor chips include attaching external heat sinks to a package after assembly. For example, personal computers often include fan-cooled heat sinks positioned on top of a processor to help control the temperature of the processor.
Heat sinks transfer heat from a higher temperature to a lower temperature fluid medium. In many cases, the fluid medium is air; however, liquids, such as water, refrigerants, and oils may be used.
FIG. 1 is a version of a known heat sink 100 attached to a top surface 102 of a package 104. The package 104 includes a die 106 housed in an encapsulation material 108. A plurality of wires 110 couple the die 106 to the printed circuit board 112.
The heat sink 100 includes a plurality of prongs 114 extending upward from a base 116. Heat sinks such as the heat sink 100 are typically made of copper, which has a high thermal conductivity that moves the heat away from the die 106. This heat sink 100 relies on air to dissipate the heat transferred away from the die.